wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Benefactor Schafter
The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. In Grand Theft Auto V, the 2nd gen Schafter always spawns as the prominent vehicle, unlike the 1st gen version, which does not return. In this game, the Schafter retains its design as in TBoGT, but lacking any bodywork modifications, having a stock form. These can be fitted with a number of modifications available at Los Santos Customs. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general design based on a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W212). Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. The front heavily resembles the Mercedes-Benz CL-Class C216. : "The Schafter take control." : ―Billboard advertisement. The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W211) but was altered to appear with a longer wheelbase, bulkier body, (in this case, it would be a S-Class (W220) in particular) and less luxurious fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a Mercedes-Benz CL-Class (C215), most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblance to the Ssangyong Chairman H (which is based on a Mercedes-Benz platform) with the headlights from the Maybach 57 and Maybach 62. First generation (1997-2005) The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. : "The Schafter take control." : ―Billboard advertisement. The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W211) but was altered to appear with a longer wheelbase, bulkier body, (in this case, it would be a S-Class (W220) in particular) and less luxurious fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a Mercedes-Benz CL-Class (C215), most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblance to the Ssangyong Chairman H (which is based on a Mercedes-Benz platform) with the headlights from the Maybach 57 and Maybach 62. The Schafter is powered by an apparent 6.5L supercharged V12 (according to badges) coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Both the first and second generation performs the same. Second generation (2006-2010) The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury four-door sedan featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general design based on a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W212). Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. The front heavily resembles the Mercedes-Benz CL-Class C216. The 2nd generation Schafter is only available in a modified form, featuring a different grille, a body kit, dual exhaust, larger chrome wheels, and the possibility of appearing with monotone or two tone paint. In Grand Theft Auto V, the 2nd gen Schafter always spawns as the prominent vehicle, unlike the 1st gen version, which does not return. In this game, the Schafter retains its design as in TBoGT, but lacking any bodywork modifications, having a stock form. These can be fitted with a number of modifications available at Los Santos Customs. The Schafter is powered by an apparent 6.5L supercharged V12 (according to badges) coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is very good for the vehicle's engine statistics and specifications. The car handling is above average, although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a pleasure in low-speed cornering. Both generations of the Schafter bear an impressive degree of torque, being able to push or ram other vehicles with ease. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are excellent; the car is capable of sustaining multiple direct impacts, and can also take a fair amount of gunfire before the engine stalls or inflames. The "Russian Mafia" Schafter has a slightly higher top speed than its unmodified counterpart. 2nd gen of the Schafter appears as an unmodified variant of the vehicle, lacking the side skirts, custom bumpers, two twin exhausts and standard rims. The grille also appears in its stock form, having a much smaller Benefactor emblem. It can only be spawned via Trainers. * Tony Prince owns a Schafter that always spawns in a single black color. Third generation (2011-present) The Benefactor 'Schafter '''is a luxury four-door sedan featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. The Schafter is a high-performance version of the Schafter, which, as the name suggest, sports an upgraded V12 engine and a sportier appearance. Aside from the new interior and the redesigned details in the front and rear bumpers, the Schafter looks nearly identical to the standard model. The wheel arches in the Schafter are also tweaked from its basic counterpart. The Schafter is dramatically different than the normal counterpart, as it sports an upgraded version of the original apparent V12 (sounding higher-revving and louder likely due to big-bored exhaust manifolds and tuned camshafts/valve timing, despite its cover and model remaining identical). This provides more power to its rear wheels, offering better acceleration and subsequently a higher top speed. Traction has also been improved and braking times reduced slightly. Its outright performance is much higher than its simple appearance implies, with acceleration being mostly comparable to the Zentorno and a top speed which rivals the Adder. Handling is a bit of a mixed bag: it has a very tight cornering radius and strong response time (true to its Sedan origins), but the extremely powerful engine makes it prone to oversteer and lose control. Keeping it under control is no easy feat in the corners, as the torque put out by the engine is significantly more than the car can handle. Category:GT Category:Automobiles